Grand Voyage- Log 7
Log 7: The Journey Begins, Conclusion The town had been overjoyed when they realized that the Cazzuto Family had been beaten, and driven out to boot. All sorrow at the death of their fellow villagers was suddenly overshadowed by the glee of being completely free once more. So, naturally, a party was in order. All the lights in the town were on, as the numerous cafes, eateries, and even some homes poured out as much food as they could make. The citizens who were not occupied with food making where dancing, singing, and eating in the streets. Heck, even the chefs were singing along with some of the ditties. D’Artagnan, a large plate of food in hand, made his way through the throng of people, searching for a certain green-haired companion. He winced slightly as he shifted the plate a bit. His arms had been pretty well scratched up by Ice John’s ice spikes, and, while the nurses in the nearby clinic had tended to the “heroes’” wounds, even they couldn’t stop the burning that he felt whenever he moved his wrists. Pushing through a final group of people, Art finally spotted his captain, surrounded by stunned townsfolk who could only watch as he guzzled down dish after dish. “Scuse me, pardon me,” the Majin pirate mumbled, as he elbowed his way through the crowd, and sat down beside the marimo lad. “Yo.” “Yosh,” Knave replied, before shoving a large loaf of bread into his mouth, chewing, and swallowing. Art continued, a sweat bead dripping down the side of his head. “I was thinking about what we’re gonna call the ship.” “I thought that was obvious.” “It was?” “She’s the Shooting Star.” Another sweatdrop appeared. “That easy, huh?” Art asked ruefully. “Yep,” Knave answered, “it’s the ship that’s gonna take us into the heavens, so it’s naturally the Shooting Star.” “Liar!” Art exclaimed, “you just named it after your Devil Fruit powers!” “Didn’t.” “Did.” “DIDN’T!” “DID!” Right as the two were about to come to blows, several more piles of food were placed in front of Knave, and the young man immediately turned his attention to them. The argument was stalled for the time being. ---- “There we go!” D’Artagnan said proudly, tapping the side of the Shooting Star, “the last of the food’s loaded!” The entire town had gathered to watch their two “heroes” set off. Even more gifts of food had been delivered, and, along with the Majin’s food stores and Knave’s incredible demand, had combined to completely fill every bit of space in the ship’s decently sized storage bay, with some of the food even having to be put in the kitchen, nearly forming a fully-functional wall. “All set?” Knave asked, still gnawing on a chicken leg he had managed to save from the night before. “Yep,” Art replied, shouldering his own pack, filled with money and the few possessions that he had decided to take with him (most notably a fully functional knife-polishing kit). “Alright then!” Knave yelled happily, pumping his fist into the air, “then let’s set off!” He took a flying leap, landing on the deck of the Star, grinning happily. “Right!” D’Artagnan replied, as he took a much more leisurely leap, landing gently on the deck beside his captain. The town let out a small cheer, as Knave grasped and yanked up the anchor, carefully setting it in a small alcove located on the ship’s side. A small breeze quickly lifted up parts of the sails, and the current of the ocean took hold, as they began drifting away, the town cheering as the two pirates waved goodbye happily. Within several minutes, the Shooting Star was on the horizon, heading out on the adventure of a lifetime.... ~End of Log~ Last Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Grand Voyage